The inventive concepts described herein are generally related to a memory device, and more particularly to a non-volatile memory device and a method of reading data in a non-volatile memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices store data in memory cells including bi-stable flip-flops or capacitors. Volatile memory devices lose data stored therein when power is turned off.
Non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, retain stored data even though power is turned off. Non-volatile memory devices are used to store data or program codes in a wide range of applications, such as in computers, mobile communication devices, etc. Since flash memory devices are capable of electrically erasing and writing data, flash memory devices are widely used in applications requiring continuous updates. For example, flash memory devices may be used as storage devices storing system program codes.
Among flash memory devices, NAND-type flash memory devices have a larger degree of integration than NOR-type flash memory devices. NAND-type flash memory devices include a memory cell array to store data, and the memory cell array of the NAND-type flash memory devices include a plurality of cell strings. As the degree of integration increases, capacitive coupling between word lines in NAND-type flash memory devices becomes serious, thereby causing abnormal operations of NAND-type flash memory devices.